


Caged Animal

by Drovenna



Series: Bloody Ruby [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drovenna/pseuds/Drovenna
Summary: My Sole Survivor gets though the Gauntlet. This writing is mostly based on my gameplay in Fallout 4.
Series: Bloody Ruby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170980
Kudos: 1





	Caged Animal

_Bloody Ruby_   
_part 1_

  
**Caged Animal**

  
Fueled with anger, I stepped into the transit. How can that fucker send me away. Why does he want me to save everybody? The whole fucking Commonwealth?  
The doors shut behind me, like a door of a cage. Suddenly all that thoughts about John evaporated, and a very intense fear appeared. I realised, I don’t know where I’m going. I just wanted to follow the signal, but now I’m here all alone, in a vehicle, pissed off, and scared.   
But on the other hand, I felt alive, scared but living. I was searching for this feeling again since I found Shaun. Searching for him is what kept me alive for months but then… the dream of the two of us being together, raising him to be a man, and I can be a mother finally…it just died with me that day. But now...  
I felt my survival instincts kick back in. In the power armor my helmet scratched the inside of the train, making an awful noise. The transit was also noisy. I started to get used to these sounds after half an hour or so. I passed many hills, scorched trees, but the landscape was definitely getting more barren and sandy. A static sound from the speaker hit my ears, and an astonishing view to my eyes. Nuka World. It looked like a capital city, more buildings than I could count. The announcer was still working apparently and started talking.  
-Hello and on behalf of the Nuka-Cola Corporation, we’d like to welcome each and every one of you aboard the Nuka-Express Monorail. - Her voice sounded delightful and happy, not like the place.  
-For your own safety, please remain seated or utilize the provided handrails while the train is in motion. If you’ll direct your attention to the right side of the monorail you can observe Nuka-World’s famous Fizztop Mountain. Standing at over 100 meters tall, Fizztop Mountain is the largest man-made structure in Nuka-World, and features the five-star Fizztop Grille. - I could only catch the silhouette of the mountain she was talking about due to the sand dust that painted the whole view orangeish.  
\- Coming up is the heart of Nuka-World, Nuka-Town U.S.A., featuring the … -Suddenly the voice cracked and a rough male voice came through. My heart skipped a beat.   
-Well, look who learned the truth and still showed up. I guess Harvey played his cards right after all. - Harvey was that guy at the transit who was cherry on top of my anger. Pretended to be injured, and I was dumb enough to get into the transit anyway…  
-I only got a minute so you better listen and listen good. The name’s Gage. Porter Gage. And our mutual friend Harvey only told you half of the truth. You’re still heading straight into a death trap. But if you somehow make it through alive, I have an interesting offer for you. In the meantime, have fun and put on a good show. I’ll be watching.   
The breaks worked surprisingly well as we stopped. The station was… disgusting, piles of junk, shattered glass and trays everywhere, and the people who were here added some bloody, gory spikes into the mix. And the smell… I was just wondering why this place is quiet when from another speaker a different male voice started talking.   
-Attention all my favorite undesirables out there. In case you haven’t noticed, looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat to run the Gauntlet!   
Is that so? This “gauntlet” sounds like a meat grinder, and sure death but my anger won yet again. If I die somehow I will do it on purpose and not as a puppet for… raiders. I looked around a bit, to see if there is any tiny chance I can get out here , but the elevator was not functioning and the only way was to actually start this shitshow.   
Fueled by my wrath I carelessly stepped into the first room , and doors instantly closed behind me, and several automated turrets targeted me. Shit.   
I dropped behind a broken Nuka Cola vending machine, I gripped my Gauss Rifle as strong as I could. I took a deep breath and then swiftly leaned out and fired some shots. Damn those things hit my headlamp. There were like 8 in this room. I couldn’t move to any side, as they could detect me from every angle. I was stuck in that half lying position for minutes. I started with the one under the table. One by one I took them all out. But the last one was hidden in the corner , sneaky little bastard. I sighed relieved when finally the door closed behind me.  
Later on I faced many traps, mazes, mirelurks… I was praising myself for all the work and effort I put into my power armor. I cared about her as much as I used to about my car. The guy on the radio was furious as I took every challenge they threw at me. I even hacked two protectrons to watch my back. They carelessly left those in the tunnels.   
After reaching the top of a staircase I arrived at the side of an arena, it used to be a dodgem arena as it seemed. There were big cola glass statues standing all over it, at least half of them. The other half was torn down by all the fighting. The wall of the arena was glass, except on the vis-a-vis side. Behind the wire fence, tons of people were murmuring and flailing. My exit was on the left, where a guy in spiky armor was working on a guy in power armor. The thing was connected via a live wire to the net roof, like the cars used to be. Didn’t see their faces from the distance. I felt chills down my spine. As soon as the guy saw me, he stepped closer to that window between us.   
-Ah, There’s my next victim now. - he chuckled - Don’t look like much. -His accent was exceptionally annoying.   
-Here’s a quick rundown of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we’re gonna give these folks a show. A show where I decorate these walls here with your lovely brains. Thanks to this suit, I’m the only one that wins this fight. Period. - I felt two things by these words. He acted like a child, that oh I can’t put on a proper fight so i rig the game. And on the other hand, I started to actually worry. How the hell am I gonna kill the guy?   
-You think that power armor will do you any good, think again. - He ranted. I snorted. -All right Gage, let this one through. Something tells me I’m really gonna enjoy this.  
The door next to me just opened, and in the same moment I heard that voice through the speakers. The guy who “accompanied” me along the gauntlet, constantly commenting on what I was doing, and how I should actually die.   
-It’s almost time! After a run like that, this ought to be the best slaughter yet!- I stepped into the room. It was a junkyard, empty tool boxes were lying on the ground. Also half of the roof was missing. The debris cracked under my feet as I went across to the next door. This chamber was bigger though... and bloodier too. This had the same metal spikes and torn bodies as the station where I arrived. Also there was a relatively fresh body on the bench. I loudly cleared my throat, the smell penetrated even my bulky helmet, but I examined it anyway. Poor girl blew her brains out. The familiar static sound drew my attention from the corpse. There was an intercom on the wall. The voice belonged to the guy from the transit.  
-All right, listen the hell up if you want to make it out of this alive. I’ve only got a minute. - I stepped closer, pushed the button.  
-Who the hell is this?- I asked.  
-I’m the guy that’s going to get you out of this alive, so listen up! - I sighed.   
-All right. I’m listening. - I really wanted to just shout at these guys, as many fuck yous as i can. I felt caged, and as a puppet.  
-My kinda gal. Look: you made it this far, obviously got skill. But this fight coming up is rigged. You get me?   
-Nah, I’m the type of gal who knows shit about power armors, and tech stuff…- I said sarcastically.   
-You want my help or not? That guy out there is Overboss Colter, and the power armor draws energy from the electric grid in the arena. As you spotted it too. Damn thing’s invincible. You name it, someone’s tried it… miniguns, grenades. Not a scratch. You get what I’m saying? - I whispered another swear word under my nose.   
-So he’s a cheating coward. Gotcha.  
-Doesn’t have a fair bone in his body. You want to win? I Stashed a weapon in the lockers. Get it.   
I raised my eyebrows. This room was a mess and there were lockers everywhere. Full of ammo and I even found a missile launcher. After some minutes I stumbled upon… a squirt gun. This cannot be that weapon. I stepped to the wall again and pressed the button. I hesitated.   
-A... squirt gun?  
-Yeah, yeah I know what it looks like. You’re just gonna have to trust me.   
-Well...I always wanted one of these anyway. - I chuckled. For a brief moment Shaun appeared in front of me, a 10 year old child playing with this pistol… I shaked my head.   
-Oh great. Your lucky day. Congratulations. - that sarcasm in his voice… -Now can we get on with it? - He was getting impatient but his plan was obvious now.   
-You want me to fire out the circuits?  
-Heh. Yeah something like that. But they are only gonna short out. It will take some time for them to recharge. You take him out, I promise you, it’ll be worth every minute spent in the gauntlet.  
-All right. But if this fails, I'm taking you down with me. - angry talk.  
-Heh, if this fails, you'll be too dead to do much, but fair enough.  
-You don’t know me.   
-Huh somebody’s a prig. - he sighed - All right, it’s time. I’ll open the door. See you on the other side.  
I will go out and give this Colter guy a hell. I’m done playing around as their pet. I found myself panting in front of the door. Through the broken windows I saw Colter as he turned to the shouting crowd. As he talked he slowly moved from one corner to the other. The arena was gloomy but I could catch some faces. They were really different from each other. Some were wearing ties and suits, and some very colourful feathers, and… teddy bears and stuff. What a carnival…  
-Disciplines! Are you ready for blood? - the farthest group started shouting and whooping.   
-And the Pack! Are you ready for things to get wild? - His answer was a mix of chanting “death” and wolf howls.  
-Operators! Are you ready to see me notch another kill? - The reaction was… buzz kill. I barely heard anything, maybe applause? But as soon as he turned to me the whole crowd started cheering again.   
-And you… are you ready to die?- As soon as he finished his sentence the door opened. 

He was already dangerously close. I quickly dodged at least half a magazine as I jumped behind a big cola statue. I heard the clancking of his power armor and the wire scraping the grid. I suddenly leaned out and aimed with the zipper. Colter froze, I saw the smoke and the steam coming out of the power armor. I started charging. And with that my heart beat rising, and… a sudden joy. Finally a face to face fight, not hanging on strings set up by people through speakers. That loud screeching voice hit my ears when the two armors met. He lost his balance, but in the last moment he found a steady position and smashed a big one to my helmet. My vision went blurry, but I kept on brawling. It was a loud and angry fist fight, as I could hit his weapon out of his hands. My left shoulder plate gave up and dropped on the ground. He grabbed the frame, tearing it apart as if this was his last day. I hoped it was. I heard the powering up noise. Shit. I had one more surprise for this fucker. I only had one shot at it though. I activated my remaining jet pack reserves. I felt a little heat at my back , and the sudden thrust. This gave me enough push to finally wham him out, he pounded onto the floor, and wire was no longer attached to the grid. I stepped on him and gripped his helmet. He tried to move and push me away, but I was faster. I smashed his skull with my armored fists. He coughed up some blood. I stroke again, and again. When I stood up, his face was unrecognizable. I was still gasping for air. As the crowd too, they all just stood there. I slowly approached the fences. Some of them even took a step back. I took off my helmet.   
-Holy shit! I don’t know… I don’t know what this means? Colter, man he’s out! - The people started faintly booing. Gage replied through the speaker. I saw him standing behind the windows at the exit.  
-Colter’s dead. We’ve got ourselves a new Overboss. - A colossal guy from the animal dressed guys replied viciously.  
-This chick?! Are you sure Gage?  
-You better know what the hell you're doing. - A deep female voice came from the first group. I searched the owner with my eyes in the crowd. There she was in the middle. In a helmet completely covering her eyes. Even from her lips I could tell she was upset as hell.   
-Hey, we talked about this. - I turned my head to Gage now. - She survived the Gauntlet. She was smart enough to take my advice, and strong enough to kill Colter. She’s what we need. So how about we show some respect for our new leader, eh? - The crowd hesitantly cheered. It.. felt good.   
So I’m gonna be a boss to these raiders? I felt overwhelmed, and torn between thoughts. It shouldn't feel right… but it did.   
-She gets respect, when she earns respect.   
-Oh hell yeah i will earn that…- I whispered to myself. I walked closer to the exit.  
-All right, all right. Now get the hell out of here. I’ll show the boss around. - Everybody started getting up, I could hear like ten chairs screeching at the same time. Gage opened the door. I stopped in front of him, still panting a bit. 

*

  
She had that anger he’s rarely seen. Pure fury. She bashed into Colter like nothing. Porter Gage was just standing there worried and amazed. He nervously wiped his sweating palms onto his jeans. His instincts told him, yes she’s the one, but still. He has seen that fire in Colter before. Murdering, raping everything that crossed his lines. But this one didn’t seem like she's gonna end up as Colter’s toy.  
Her movements were fueled by her emotions, yet sober and precise. The whole fight was about 5 minutes. But surely it was tough and loud how metals met several times, screeching and clancking. When she finished the ex-overboss she took a look around. His sight went along with her, forgetting about the grinded body on the floor. She stepped closer to the gangs. Mason was the first one to be upset. “Of course” he thought. All the heads of the gangs questioned him. When Nisha commented he felt death cold in his spine. He swallowed, but when the new girl took off her helmet all his fears were gone about how Nisha will skin him alive if he fucks this up. He raised his eyebrows, he expected a manly face, thick jaw, ugly nose or something. He got a closer look when she stepped out of the arena. Still in the power armor he had to look up a bit. Her face was like Nuka Girl’s, perfect symmetry, perfect nose, natural red lips. Her nose was bleeding, and one eye was already swelling. But her green eyes sparked wide open.   
This gal meant business.


End file.
